Saudade
by katsuki-baka
Summary: He was going to help that man; he didn't know why but, he just had too. MAGI AU and for those on tumblr Classy!Magi
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone~

I hope you enjoying reading

Pairing: SinJa (Sinbad is 23 and so Ja'far would be about 19)

The characters are not owned by me but by Ohtaka Shinobu

* * *

_Saudade (n)-"A somewhat melancholic feeling of incompleteness; it is related to thinking back on situations of privation due to the absence of someone or something, to move away from a place or thing, or to the absence of a set of particular and desirable experiences_

* * *

_and pleasures once lived."_

The moon illuminated softly amongst its glittering companions in the nighttime sky. The forest seemed to reflect the light, producing its own unearthly glow. It was, in simple terms, mystical. Something Sinbad would've taken the time to admire but, today was terribly different. He had no time. Every second was crucial to their escape.

Sinbad glanced behind him, making sure they weren't being followed as they entered a forest. Thankfully the hunters hadn't caught on to their rendezvous…yet. So, there was no time to relax. They had to keep moving and find water so that he could at least tend to some of Ja'far's wounds.

"You think you can walk a little further, Ja'far?" He asked. The man gave him a faint nod. Sinbad had a feeling he was lying. If he hadn't already been supporting the white-haired man up, he would have surely fallen over from exertion by now.

They walked in edged silence: every sound echoed; every pair of eyes they saw was a possible enemy. The ground was soft and mostly bare save for a few patches of grass and dead leaves. Sinbad did his best to avoid them. He didn't want to risk stepping onto them since it was not an uncommon practice for hunters trying to catch their 'prey' to set up steel jaw traps. It was after the amber eyed man decided that they must have been walking for hours—when in reality he knew it must have somewhere around thirty minutes—that the wonderful sound of rushing water caressed his ears. Sinbad could feel himself inwardly rejoice. There was water nearby! A newfound motivation swelled inside of him. He stopped abruptly, catching Ja'far by surprise. He scooped the man up into his arms, mindful of his injuries, and ran full speed ahead. "What are you doing?" Ja'far complained although he was too tired to actually resist.

As the sounds got louder, Sinbad started to slow down. He didn't want to risk falling into the water even though he had plenty of light to see where he was going. However, it seemed as though the closer he got, the father he was getting; it was strange to say the least. But, he didn't let it vex him. His mind playing tricks on him, he was just a little tired, just keep on moving, he kept telling himself and before he knew it he had made it to his destination; a river with a waterfall emptying into it. It was beautiful with the way the water reflected the moon and how some flowers bloomed to say hello to its nocturnal guests and possibly some human/animal onlookers.

As captivating as it was, Sinbad needed to get to work. He placed the man in his arms gingerly against a tree before heading over to the water to fill up his small canteen. "I'm sorry." He heard Ja'far whisper with a slight rasp to his voice. Sinbad gazed into the water, seeking out his reflection but, a weakling stared back.

What was Ja'far apologizing for?

Was he repentant for Sinbad's weakness, his incompetence?

He had been so stupid; he should've been more careful. If he had done that then he wouldn't have been doped by those hunters and then Ja'far wouldn't have gotten himself hurt. He knew deep down inside that it wasn't really his fault either but, the fact that the man behind him got hurt because of him made him feel dismal.

A small sigh escaped his throat, bringing him back to reality. He took swig from the canteen as if he had been traveling in a desert for days on end, savoring the cool, sweet, refreshing taste and tossed the rest to Ja'far, who also took a sip. He strolled back over to the tree to get a more accurate look at Ja'far. Tiny cuts and scratches were littered all over his body, nothing too problematic. Sinbad winced at Ja'far's more serious wounds; his right hand and both his legs. He ripped off parts of Ja'far's robe and poured whatever amount that was left of the water and wiped off the crimson liquid the best he could from most of the man's body. He tore off other pieces of the robe to use as a makeshift bandage to at least stint the blood flow. Ja'far's precious emerald robe was now in tatters and blotched in blood.

Sinbad situated himself next to Ja'far. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"I…guess…Are you fee—" He fell silent and put a finger to his lip, signaling for Sinbad to stay quiet also. The latter strained his ears to hear the faint yet fierce noise of horses galloping. Looks like the hunters finally found out about their escape. They were getting closer and closer. In no time, the hunters would be right where they were. Various thoughts swarmed in Sinbad's head.

What could they do now?

What could they _possibly_do now?

The closest village was probably miles away from here. Also, there was no way Ja'far could survive if those hunters caught on to them right now. He'd surely be dead before the public execution. The elder man's heart felt heavy. Ja'far was going to die if he didn't do anything right now—"Sin, are you all right?" A hand gripped his shoulder as concerned russet eyes bore into his. Sinbad didn't realize he was scowling. Sinbad lifted his head and faked a smile. "Stop being such a worrywart, Ja'far. I'm—." Suddenly it dawned onto him. There was one thing he could do. He had a chance to save Ja'far! A small pale yellow orb materialized from his right hand. It was risky but, this was his last hope.

"Sin, what are you doing?" Ja'far kept his voice just above a whisper; the sound of the hunters was drawing nearer.

No reply.

A small gasp escaped Ja'far's lips; Sinbad was going to do _that_. No, he couldn't be. Could he? Before he could say another word to the man, Sinbad grabbed both his wrists and made them stay in place as his other hand drew closer to his.

"No wait—please don't this!" Ja'far tried to struggle against the older man which proved to be futile. He was too weak to move, let alone put up a real fight. Sinbad pressed the glowing orb closer, ignoring his frantic pleas.

The white haired man craned his neck as far as it could go to give him some time to say. "Sin, even if you do this, I'll come back to yo—" The sphere entered his forehead. Ja'far fell back almost instantly but, Sinbad held him in his arms. He silently watched coffee eyes dull out to a pale brown before eyelids came down to cover them. Ja'far looked peaceful. Sinbad kissed the man softly on his forehead and then on his slightly parted lips. That was probably the last time he would be able to do something like that. Carefully, He placed Ja'far against the tree, making sure he would be comfortable. Sinbad took one last look at the man before running out to his captors. He wanted the distance between them and Ja'far to be as great as possible.

It didn't take long for him to meet up with them. He stood in the middle of their paths, not quite sure if they were going to actually stop. As they got closer Sinbad couldn't help but to think, the bounty was to capture him _alive_, right? Luckily for him, they did. He put his hands in the air to show them that he meant no harm, to show that he had surrendered.

It was a man with a huge scar on his face accompanied by three other men whose faces were masked.

"Where's your partner?" The man with the scar demanded, looking around as if Ja'far would pop from somewhere any moment and ambush them. As much as Sinbad knew that wasn't going to happen, he sort of wished Ja'far would come out and save him.

"I…killed…him." He said nothing more. There was nothing more he could say. With his head hung low, he dragged his feet into the carriage heading towards his inevitable death. But even then, a small smiled planted itself onto his lips. He was kind of happy it turned out this way…Ja'far was safe now.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was tinted a rosy orange and red that was slowly dissolving into a light baby blue. The wind tickled the trees, swayed blades of grass, danced with various flowers and skimmed along the lake in minute ripples. Birds conversed loudly with one another or took their time to find an early meal. Animals were slowly beginning to wake. Everything was peaceful, serene even…yet something was amiss. Hakuryuu carefully pushed aside the branches, curiously gazing at what lay underneath that yew tree; a man. Surely he must be a fool to rest on that poisonous tree or perhaps he was dead...?

The teen took slow careful steps towards to the body, treading lightly on the grass. For all he possibly knew, he may have been walking into a trap. The idea didn't faze him; he was well able to defend himself from petty thieves that resorted to using this kind of ploy. However he was smart enough to not underestimate them too much. He stopped just short of half a meter from the stranger. A Cobalt eye scanned his surrounding, cautiously before moving closer. The young man lying before him was something short of a bloody mess. The dried blood contrasted against the man's sickly pale white skin; it almost matched the color of his hair. His emerald cloak was shredded, parts of it torn off to be used as a make-shift bandage for his legs. He looked more so dead rather than alive but, Hakuryuu could see his arms quivering, the slight scrunch in his bows, and the faint yet steady rise and fall of his chest.

His eyes softened with pity. This man was just barely alive but not for long if the teen didn't do something.

"Zagan." Hakuryuu called out.

A blunt reply of "what" came right after.

"Can you remove poison out of one's system?"

"…Yes I can, very easily…"

"Then come forth and do so." He ordered.

"I didn't hear a 'please' in that sentence." Zagan scoffed.

"There's no time for this!" Can he not read the atmosphere? Who cares if he's technically in a different one.

"It only takes a second to say it." His djinn retorted.

A frustrated sigh passed boy's lips. He knew he wouldn't win the argument this time. "Please…"

"Now was that so hard?" Hakuryuu could practically _hear _that irritable smirk in that stupid djinn's voice!

A thick blue gas secreted from his spear, reaching up to 1.95 meters (6'4'') into the air. It swirled and swirled, churning and solidifying. A turquoise foot emerged from the gas and planted itself firmly onto the ground followed by another foot, legs, torso, arms, head and so on. The gas remaining converted into clothing suited for a high-class gentleman. Starting from his head, the 'skin' pigment faded from an exuberant blue to a dull apricot color. Zagan stretched his arms out, trying to get use to his physical body once again. Not matter how many times he comes out of his vessel, he'd never get used to the feeling of being outside. He glanced down at the mess next to his feet as he ran through his fluffy chartreuse locks.

"Ew"

"Hurry up."

Zagan was about to answer back when Hakuryuu cut him off by adding on a curt "Please…"

"Good boy." The pseudo-man knelt down on one knee, whispering incoherent things before touching the man's forehead. He stayed in that position for a while and the boy behind him was starting to feel a bit drained. Luckily, Zagan stopped before he could feel any real wear.

"The poison's gone."

"Okay. Now we need to take him to the closest hospital."

"Do you even have enough strength to hold him up?"

"Zagan." The teen folded his arms across his chest. There was no time for this.

"I know, I know, lighten up." Zagan flashed him a smile before putting the man's arm over his shoulder.

"Be careful with him."

"Roger."

Hakuryuu rubbed his temples, not even bothering to comment on what happened. Somehow his djinn came to the conclusion the slinging the _very_ injured man over his should like a sack of potatoes and holding him like so was what "being careful" meant. A soft groan escaped from the man as something fell from his neck, probably a necklace or something of the sort. Hakuryuu bent down to pick it but stopped suddenly as if he were paralyzed.

Even though it was a bit bloodied, he could recognize it almost instantly. It was the insignia used by their enemies! He regained control of his movement and picking the necklace gingerly. Was it fate meeting this man here? "Come on let's go." He began walking back to where he had come from with Zagan right on heels. The latter noted the haste in his master's step. "Why are you so urgent?" His question went ignored as the boy in front of him briskly walking and swatting branches away from his face. "Remember we're connected spiritually, you can't hide something like this or you're gonna have to try harder."

Hakuryuu sighed.

"Was it the necklace? What's its significance?"

"He can play a part in my plan.

Zagan raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, even though he knew the teen wouldn't see it. "Oh?" So the brat was actually going through with it.

"Yes, even so this man is struggling to survive and I respe—"

_squiiiiiiiish_

Did he—?

He…..

Hakuryuu peered down at his boots.

He just stepped in—

No.

He tried to keep a cool attitude but he could already feel his eyes beginning to sting with tears. He wasn't crying! Absolutely not. It was just tears of frustration and the "man" right next to him trying to stifle his laughter was certainly not making things any better!

"Pfft! You stepped in animal feces!"

"Shut up!" He had such an urge to wrangle his djinn's neck or maybe wiping his sullied boot on him was a better idea. As much as he relished the idea he would not do so since one, he was carrying someone and two that's immature.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **AN X AMOUNT OF TIME LATER** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Where was he?

Strange, he couldn't remember anything at all.

Why?

He didn't open up his eyes up yet or even try. That would signify that he had awoken and Ja'far wanted the element of surprise in his hand. So instead he observed everything with closed eyes. Taking a slow whiff of the hair he noted, three things: it was stale, cramped, and unfamiliar. Judging from the acoustics, it was a fairly large room. The bed he laid upon was comfortable but small. It was night time or he was underground.

Was he a prisoner?

A door opened and was promptly closed a second later. He listened to the soft click of boots coming closer to his bed. Who was it? His prison ward? Caretaker? Ja'far had noted the bandages wrapped around various places on his body and the faint scent of disinfectants. Once his 'visitor' was close enough, hazel eyes shot open, catching the person by surprise. Ja'far quickly used this opportunity to flip the person onto the bed, pressing his dagger on person's neck. It was teenaged boy… "Who are you?" Ja'far asked with narrowing eyes. And why couldn't he remember anything at all. His eyes widened by fraction as he felt the muzzle of a gun prod the back of his head.

"You might want to drop that unless you want orchids sprouting from your skull." said a man from behind him. Where had he come from? Surely the assassin would've sensed someone near by. Ja'far did as he was told and let the boy get off the bed. Nevertheless his glare didn't falter.

"Now is that how you thank your saviors? People in Sindria must be such savages, yeesh"

"Saviors? Sindria?" Ja'far stared at the duo, confused. Their appearances were hard to make out in the poorly-lit room but they didn't seem to hold any malicious intentions.

"If we had left you back there, you surely would have died." It was the teen who spoke this time. "Sindria…Is that not the land you hail from?"

"I'm not familiar with such a place." Ja'far answered. Or maybe he was…he had significant memories so it was plausible. "Who am I?"

"_Who are you?"_ A voice mocked. Ja'far's eyes darted to the other side of the room; the other two did the same.

It was another man but he had a different aura compared to the two he had been speaking with. The man brushed past them and went up to his bed, leaning in close. He pinched Ja'far's chin, tilting his head slightly up to ensue full eye contact. Even in the candlelight, his eyes were intimidating; an icy crimson saturated with pure dominance and confidence. He was dangerous that much Ja'far could tell.

"That's a silly question. You are mine. You follow my orders until the day you die."


End file.
